RED, WHITE AND GOLD
by horseygirl325
Summary: Clary Fray lives a life of abuse caused by her father. The only one who saves her from death is her brother. But when an arrogant blonde and his family move next door and find out what Clary tried so hard to hide Will they save Clary or destroy her?
1. It All Begins

**I own nothing. But that might change. :D**

**Me: Hey Cassie?**

**Casandra clare: What? **

**Sacks her and runs off.**

Clary POV

" Get your lazy ass down here and make me breakfast you no good little bitch!" Valentine yelled. I got up slowly because last night my big brother wasn't home to protect me. Oh, sorry I'm being rude. My name is Clary Morganstern and I am 16 years old, I have fiery red hair and dull green eyes, and to go with that I have pale white skin covered in freckles to cover my 5' 1' frame. I also have a tall brother with white hair, green eyes that always seem to gleam and tan skin, his name is Jonathan Morganstern. Jon protects me from my "father" (sarcasm overload) and what he does to me, but when Jon isn't home I get beat to the point were I can't move and then I blackout for a few days. Now back to the story. When I got up one of my ribs were either broken or bruised. But I put up with it like I do every time this happens. When I looked out my bedroom window I saw a moving truck leaving. Great, (I internally groaned while watching) just more people to listen to the terrors that happen to me at this hell hole. Then I saw the people that lived there. There was only one girl and three boys, the girl was tall and had a slender build with long flowing black hair and dark eyes. The tallest boy looked about Jon's age and was a look alike to his sister except with electric blue eyes and tried not draw attention to himself. Next to him was a small boy with large glasses who had wavy brown hair, and finally there was a boy who looked nothing like the rest of them, he was golden, literally, he had blonde hair, sun kissed skin, a muscular frame and tawny eyes that were looking right at me. He waved with a warming smile. It didn't last long before Valentine's large hand grabbed a large chunk of my unruly hair and tossed me down the stairs. I hit the wall that turns down from the 3rd to the 2nd flight with a loud bang. I looked out the window and saw Golden boy and his friends looking at my before a punch was directed towards the bruised ribs. The punches and kicks continued until there was a knock at the door. Valentine ceased the 'warning' and pulled me up by the hair. " Open the door you useless fuck." he muttered in my ear. I composed myself and walked to the door, but when I opened it I found the tall model like girl. " Hi my names Isabelle but you can call me Izzy!" Izzy said in an all to peppy tone. " Clary." I mumbled. " So I just moved across the street and was wondering if you could show me and my brothers around?" Izzy asked. I looked at Valentine who was tense, but he nodded and said to me with his eyes 'We shall finish this later!' so I slid on my green converse and walked out. " So Iz do you want to walk or we can ride in my jeep and your brothers can follow?" I asked without stuttering. " We should walk because my brother Jace will probably get the bright idea to race you then hit pedestrians." She said in a knowing voice. I looked over and saw two boys who must be her brothers walking over. " Hey guys. This is Clary and she said she's gonna show us around." Iz says. " Hi my names Alec." says the tall Izzy look alike while he sticks out his hand. I flinch a tiny bit but hopefully no one notices while we shake. " Well, well if it ain't little red." says Goldilocks " Don't call me that Barbie." I say angrily. Izzy's eyebrows scrunch" How do you two know each other?" " Little Red here just about ran me over a few days ago." He says merrily. " No! You decided to run a red light right when all the cars were starting to go and low and behold your golden ass was right in front of my Harley!" I say loudly. " Fine whatever lets get going." Alec intervenes. " So have you guys had breakfast yet?" I ask. " Nope." they say together. Note to self try to figure out whats up with siblings and then slap the shit outta Barbie. " Awesome! Because I know the perfect place." I say excitedly. We walked down the side walk a bit then Izzy asked the worst question possible " Clary when did it start?". " What?" " The abuse?" Alec states. Shit they know. I run. I run faster from the curious sad faces. The black stars come and then I run into someone. I look up and see white hair and worried green eyes. " Jon." I say. And then the world turns black.

Jonathan POV

I was walking home to bring my little sis to the park and spend some time with her when a short, porcelain skinned, green eyed, red headed girl runs into me. " Jon." she says and then she's out cold. But its not just a she its Clary. I swing her into my arms easily and then look up to see two worried twins and a surprised golden boy running towards me. " Hey, put her down!" shrieks the tall girl. But I just cradle Clary closer. " No, I will not put my baby sister down." I state firmly. The group that looks like siblings minus the Golden boy look at me like I just said I have two brains, four eyes, and come from Mars. " I don't know who the hell you people are I just know my little sis' needs my help." I state firmly. Clary stirs in my arms, moans then opens her eyes. " Hey Clare-bear I need you to listen to me very carefully." Clary opened her eyes and nodded. " I know you think its been to long and I understand if you hate me but I need you to get into your room without him seeing you ok. Then pack a bag and go to your bike." I put Clary down very care fully and she starts to move away when " Well, well well."

**Sorry for the short chapter first time and its summer Duh! how about 25 views plz? And answer me this. If theres a sea of paper in the beach of scissors next to the valley of staples, Whats the horse made of?**


	2. Gonzo The Gold

**Now before you guys go all ape shit on me remember we all have a life to live. But mine just loves to fuck with me. oh and **

**Me: *aims 45 caliber between eyes* Now Cassie my dear. Hand over the rights to all of your books and your free to go.**

**Cassie: *spits* Never**

**Me: But but what about Malec i need to perfect your books**

CHAPTER 2 BITCHES

_Clary POV_

" Well, well, well." said a voice I hated from a person I feared _Valentine._ I cowered in fear and dread. " What did I expect to find? Hmmm?" he said cruelly. I whimper and start backing away slowly. " Aw. My _Wittle Baby _is growing up so fast." he says with as much sarcasm as humanely possible. " Fuck off Valenshit." Jon growls inhumanly. I look around: Barbie looks at Valentine with disgust and ferocity, Izzy looks at me with pity and sadness( in my case was unnecessary), Alec looked at Valentine with absolute hatred, and Jonathan looked at Valentine with pure unshielded I looked at Valentine my supposed father at first glance his expression and stance you could see hate, cruelty and violence. But if you looked closer you could see more. So I did and when I did I saw fear. _Wait fear? My 'father' has the emotion fear?_ Wow Hell really must of frozen over if he had fear. " Clary," he said impatiently," Tell your _friends_ bye and come home. _Now."_ I flinched at the intensity on the word _now._ " No you piece of shit. She's coming with me." Jon said with finality. Valentine just smirked and pulled something out of his jacket that gleamed silver and then he aimed. He aimed right at _me!_ He pulled back the hammer and growled," Since you are going lets make sure no one knows of our _fun _times." A look of horror passed over his face before he replied," No way in fucking hell you dick head!" Valentine brought the gun higher and to the middle of my forehead.

_I was still moving the way I did when Valentine did this_. " Hey Valentine! Put the pistol down!" yelled two policeman Valentine pulled the trigger with shaking hands, but the bullet never came. He noticed this in time to get the gun away and start running. He didn't get to far when the fat cop body slammed him. " You are under arrest for many cases of assault and abuse. So remain silent for anything you say can and will bee used against you in court you disgusting asshole." The fat cop clarified while eating his pink frosted sprinkled donut. The other cop was looking at me with a _do-i-know-you-from-somewhere-or-am-I-loosing-it _look on his face. He finally spoke up and asked," Are you by any chance Clarissa Morganstern?"

I looked at him for a minute before recognizing him. "LUKE!" I yelled while I ran into his warm embrace. After a second I looked at all my 'friends' (A/N lol cause she like AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR DAT! No anybody? Fine*walks away and kills Kenny) and brother's confused faces. " Um guys this is my friend(A/N she cold) Luke he's a police officer. Luke these are my friends and brother, Iz or Izzy , She says while pointing to a tall long dark haired girl in heels, Alec, pointing to the girls twin who has a smudge of glitter on him, Jace or as I call him Rapunzel, pointing to golden boy, and my big bro Jonathan, pointing to mini Valenfuck." They all said hey while I watched traffic until I saw a giant Rottweiler with a messy black haired kid yelling about Poseidon and a bolt. I shook my head and turned back to everybody.

" So," I started," Anyone want to tell me where I go now? Ya know like a girls home, with my mom, wherever she is, Ronald McRapist?" They started laughing at the last one till Izzy exclaims," Oo, Oo I know! You could stay with us!" I looked at her like she was a bit off her rocker and said," I wouldn't want to be a bother." Izzy looked like she wasn't dealing with any answer that sided with no," It's fine Jace here does that." She stated matter-of-factly while jabbing her thumb at Jace. " HEY, I DON'T DO THAT!" Jace protested while Alec and my big bro were cracking up.

I soon agreed because Izzy was one insistent motherfather! " 'Kay so imma go to that dumpy Hell of a house and get my stuff then meet back up with you guys. Ya dig?" I asked (A/N anybody wanna guess where I got that from) " Fine but I'm coming with you." Super Blonde and Jon said at the same time. They looked at each other then nodded in submission. " I will never understand that. Like when major badasses greet each other in movies, they don't say anything and just nod, the nod means,' I am a Badass, and I recognize that, too, you are a Badass, but don't say anything it's just like da fuck." Everyone looked confused now," Carrot, none of us know what the Hell you are talking about." Gonzo the gold stated. " Well Midas, NO ONE CARES!" I yelled in a humorous tone.

\- ThE MyStIcAl UnIbReAk-

_Jace POV_

I watched as Little Red scrambled around her sorry excuse of a house gathering her stuff. Her brother Jon I think was his name was walking around slowly inspecting the house. I was getting impatient and the smell was driving me up the wall. It smelled like beer, cancer sticks, rotten foods and mold. I looked around till my search stopped from seeing rusty splotches of god knows what in a corner. " Jon!" I yelled. He came running over and was about to ask until he saw what I was looking at. He bent down to get a wiff of the mystery substance then quickly jumps away.

" Blood, it has to be blood." He states with disgust," Why can't it just be ketchup?" I take a look at the corner again then go the porch. " Got all my stuff!" Carrot yelled. I looked at my watch. _Wow, it's only been five minutes!_ I looked up and saw that she has one suitcase and an art easel in her hands. " Come on," respond in an emotionless tone.

-Ready, duh dum Aim, buh bum LINE BREAK-

While we were walking the siblings were conversing while we were walking to my place. When we got there I showed the twins to the guest room that they would be sharing tonight until we cleared up this mess.

As I laid down I thought about things. Hm, I wonder what Carrot would look like if she put a bit of effort in to looking good. Her luscious fiery hair cascading in plump shiny curls down her back. Her full, plump lips a peachy pink pressing softly to mine….._Whack!_ Man get your worthless ass mind back on track! You are a popular jock and she… she is a nerd. A very pret…. No I can't feel this way! To love is to destroy. Yep mind remind me that.

I banged my head into the wall a few times then laid back down. _Wow, I am a worthless piece of shit with a dirty fucked up mind._

**Bye bye for now i will update when i can so dont flame the writer flame the story!**

**Oh and Whats looking in your window?**

**Last weeks answer was *drum roll* Gummy bears!**


	3. Jockeyness

**Chapter Three **

**Yeah yeah y'all hate me! Well I love ya too! **

**This chapter there will be action( NO LEMONS) Kay?**

**Oh and I own nothing but the OC and the awesomeness you call a plot!**

**Will: What is in da FUCKING CASE**

**Tessa: Not the rights to the Mortal Insterments**

**Will: Oooo IT'S A FRIGGING DUCK KILLING MACHINE!**

_Clary POV_

"_Ooff!" " _Well I said to get up, Midget Carrot!" Jace replied to me rolling out of the bed and hitting the floor. " Jace?" I threatened in a creepy voice. " I'll run now!" He said as he booked it out of there so fast that you'd think that he was running from Hell. " Get your ass back here Gonzo the Gold before half of you is in Kalamazoo and the other half in China!" I screamed running out of here like a bat out of Hell.

While I was running I run into a familiar glittery form. I looked up saw greenish cat eyes. Yup, it was Magnus alright. " Clary!" He screeched picking me up and spinning me around. " Maggy… I…Can't…Breath…" I squeaked while some asshole LTFAO and someone else snickered. Maggy finally put me down while I straitened out my blue Pikachu shirt, donut leggings, and mint green Vans. " BY THE ANGEL!" He squealed spinning me around. " I missed you too." I said calmly. Then he saw Alec who squealed and glompped Alec who squeaked," Hi Magnus." Whilst turning tomato red. " Magnus, what have I said about glomping _Normal _people?" I put stress on normal." That they get scared and freak out running around yelling RAPE!" he replied in his lost puppy voice while Alec started putting tomatoes to shame with his blush. " So you two know each other?" asked a kurffuled Barbie. " Yup." Mags and me said in unison. We turned to each other then," JINKS! DOUBLE JINKS! TRIPLE JINKS! QUADROOPLE—""SHUT THE FREAKING FIZZLE FLIPPING FLIPPER FLOPPERS UP!" Izzy butted in.

Just then there was a loud knock at the mansion's doors. I looked over and saw that the odd group was chatting so I went to answer. As I walked through the corridors I thought to myself. _I wonder when I'm going to see my brother or Simon? Well the possibilities that they are at the door are 1 in a million. _ As I opened up the door I saw the dyed hair of my bestest friend in the world Jade. " OH MY UNICORNS! CLARE BEAR!" she screamed and proceeded to ram into me and hug me to death. " Who's at the door, Clary?" Jace asked. As an answer Jade hopped on my back, her neon blue, lime green and turquoise dutch braided hair's jade ring hitting my head. " CANTER PONY!" She yelled as I took off.

" Hi!" Jade yelled pretending to be a jockey whilst still being on my back. " Hey Jade! Why are you riding Clary?" asked a small 8 year old that looked slightly like Alec and Iz. " Who? Oh, you mean my midget pony Carrot!" Jade replied. I whacked her then through her off. " I ain't a midget ya Fall Out Boy loving freak!" I shouted in response.

_ BrOuGhT tO yOu By MiDgEt PoNiE's ExPrEsS_

After we got Jade off her sugar high we settled down for a gaming competition. " We should play Minecraft." Max stated. There were many moans of protest so we put that game away. " Mario cart?" Magnus asked. Groans were heard around the world so I threw my shoe at him. " Medal of Honor!" I shrieked. There were no sounds of protest so we put it in.

_LE LIME LKIP_

" DAM YOU! YOU FUCKING ROBOT GET BEHIND THE FUCKING UNITRUCK BEFORE I MURDER YOUR FLIPPING BROTHER!" Jade yelled trying to hide the war robot. Suddenly Jace paused the game and looked at the time. " Jade, Magnus, Alec move it our turn." Clary then jumped behind the couch and shouted," TAKE COVER!" Jade slowly turns around and screams her battle cry while tackling Jace. " I WILL FUCKING PLAY THIS LEVEL UNTIL I FUCKING BEAT IT OR I WILL BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH A FUCKING BAT YOU GAYASS LITTLE BITCH!" She yelled sitting on Jace yelled sitting on Jace. " Jade." Max said eyes. " Fine!" Jade groaned pushing Clary on Jace instead.

( A/N shots fired, misses, goes to reload, gets shot, dies No just me and mah friend? Well fuck you your gayness)

. " Jade." Max said forebodingly giving her the puppy eyes. " Fine!" Jade groaned pushing Clary on Jace instead. " Then Clace shall ship instead of him dying." Jade whined while putting in an ear bud.

_JADE'S POV_

_" __Run Bitch Run!" My worthless Mother shouted. " Shut the fuck up!" I yelled. BANG. I felt a searing pain in my shoulder. I looked at where I felt the pain. THE BITCH SHOT ME! I thought to myself. " Dam it! To far right!" My… you know what let's call it Mrs. Whore… Then she shot again. And aimed for my heart. Right before the bullet hit everything went away._

"JADE!" Someone shouted. I turned over and came face to face with Max. I was shivering and covered in a cold sweat from the nightmare that was still fresh on my mind. " Are you okay? Cause you don't look so good." He stated worry laced in his voice. " Just an old nightmare, nothing to worry about." I rasped out. " Okay," Max said unconvinced," just came to tell you breakfast is ready." My eyes widened," Was Izzy anywhere near the food?" Max laughed and replied," If she was we would have tented the house already. Clary made waf-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence as I rushed him to the kitchen yelling " CANADIAN SYRUP!" I would have cursed but I try not to around him unless I'm gaming or threatening.

" Best flipping waffles ever!" I shouted wolfing down the omnomnomy waffles. " What's with all the ruckus?" Jace groaned out hugging Clary from behind. " OMIGERD! OMIGERD! OMIGERD! CLACE!" I started squealing along with Izzy. " SO—" _Knock! Knock!_ I looked around and realized that no one was going to answer the door and went to do so. " Who is it?" I sung opening the door. " Your Mother." Said a very hateful voice.

**Hey you guys I"M BACK WITH A CHAPTER FULL OF RANDOM SHIT! And also check out my BFF'S stories on WATTPAD and FANFIC :**

** story/21353119-the-descendants-of-the-7**

** s/10841838/1/The-Descendants-of-the-Seven**

**Love yall! 3 Flame me if you want R&amp;R PEACE!**


	4. He's Gone

**Hey! Hey! Hey! Fanpeeps I'M BAAACCKK! And I'm putting one character from another book into this shitty story!**

**Well Peeps I'm back yet again cept this time I feel like SHIAT!**

**_ : YEAHHHHH SO YOU'LL FINALLY TALK TO MEH!_**

**_ME: I NEVER SAID THAT._**

**_ : Well… YOU DON'T OWN TMI!_**

**_Me: BUT I OWN JAAAADDDDDEEEEE!_**

**Without further ado **

**CHAPTER 4**

_Last time on RED,WHITE AND GOLD: _

_—" __Knock! Knock! I looked around and realized that no one was going to answer the door and went to do so. " Who is it?" I sung opening the door. " Your Mother." Said a very hateful voice._

_JADE POV_

I swung open the door and looked out on the porch. Yup the whore herself was there, but even worse my ex was there. " Aaahh my sweet little Jade. You, honestly, didn't think you'd escape me for long. Did you?" Peter snarled. I whimpered and ran as fast as I could. " Oh no you don't you little bitch! I didn't come all this way to loose you!" Mrs. Whore screeched. " _CLARY, IZABELLE, MAX, JACE, ALEC! SOMEONE_!" I screamed running as fast as I could toward the kitchen.

" _NO YOU DON'T_!" Peter squealed. " 2 feet! 2 feet! _2 FEET_!" I yelled my hand know on the door knob twisting then yanking it open onto Peter's head. " Oh my dear Jade you didn't forget about me did you?" My mother chided cocking back the hammer to her favorite titanium whipping pistol and putting it under my chin. I looked at the surprised yet rage filled faces of my friends and the fear filled face of Clary. " Dear who are they?" Peter growled stroking my thigh. " Fuck you if you aren't fucking each other already." I murmured. _SNLAP! _" _YOU LITTLE BITCH_!" The she-devil roared pulling the trigger. But her aim was thrown off and the bullet clipped my hair instead. She looked shaken and Peter looked shocked. I used the chance and ran behind Magnus and Alec.

Everyone had a shocked look on their face as my mother looked at the pistol in her hands. " Sweetie, I-I'm so sorry." She murmured as she placed down the pistol. After a second glance I saw something in her eyes time my mother had started to walk over Peter had grabbed the pistol and shot her. " Aw so sweet, I don't like it." He said blandly. He turned his head toward me and trained the pistol at my forehead whilst grinning sadistically. I slowly and unnoticeably edged myself in front of my friends. _BANG! BANG! BANG! _" _HEY CLARY!"_ A male voice shouted shouted. Peter looked at me dismissively, " Who was that?" He asked in a threatening voice. _CRASH!_ " And there goes the door." Jace sighed. There were footsteps pounding on the floor getting closer and closer until. _WHAM!_ The door was thrown open hitting Peter on the head and successfully knocking him out. " Who is that?" The male asked Clary as I quickly scrambled over to Peter and started pocketing any weapons that he had on him. " I don't know, Jade?" Clary called. I looked around for rope then looked back at the group. I sighed," Peter Hayes," I began as I felt their curious stares," Top assassin in the Dauntless Guild, and my ex." I finished blandly.

_CLARY POV_

I stared at Jade in surprise wondering what happened. " Hello anyone in here!" Someone yelled. I looked at Jon who just shrugged. " Officer Lax in here!" Jade answered. We heard a groan and looked over to see Peter coming too. " Oh there you are." A short brunette man called out. " Hey Joe!" Jade called out. _Hmm she knows a police officer, cool._ Jade looked over at Peter," The bastard lived! Like every other time." Jade started. " But not today." She started to pull out a Revolver. When I tried to take a step forward a tan arm stopped me and Jon stepped forward.

I heard a sniffle and looked over at Jade to see her silently sobbing. " Jay you don't have to do this." Jon called to her. " Yes I do, the bastard killed the only family I had left, and made my life a living Hell." She growled. Another person stepped forward, but this time it was Max. " Jade, you still have us. Please don't kill him I want to learn to fight like you." Max pleaded. Also that is what broke the dam. Jade fell to her knees openly wailing now. " Hush it's okay." Izzy cooed helping Jade up. " Oh, look how sweet. A broken girl being helped by a broken whore from a broken family." Peter snarled. Officer Lax smirked then slapped handcuffs on Peter's hands gave the speech then yanked Peter out the door.

~~~~~ TIME SKIPPER I AM YOUR MOTHER ~~~~~~~~~~~

_Still Clary's POV_

After a while Jade had calmed down and went to the library with Max to add a new chapter to her fanfiction. Iz went to her room for reasons I don't know. Alec and Jon were dragged off by a glitter crazed Magnus. So that only left Jace and I in the kitchen. I sat down and ignored Jace as I thought of what just happened. Then I concluded," Why did I never hear about this?" Then I walked to the training room.

_Jace POV_

" Why did I never hear about this?" mumbled Carrot as she walked out of the kitchen. _Should I go after her or wait then go?_ Wait and go so I don't seem so weird. I groaned and grabbed an apple.

As I walked down the hall looking for Clary I heard something and walked toward it. _Got a secret, can you keep it swear this one you'll save. Better lock it in your pocket bringing this one to the grave._ I realized that the music was coming from the training room and slowly shuffled over. I listened a bit more and opened to door. When I looked in to see Carrot hacking away at a straw dummy with my favorite double bladed hatchet with a skull in the middle. " What'd that dummy ever do to you?" I asked jokingly. She snapped around then shot a death glared at me. " What are you doing in here?" she growled. Even though she was threatening me se still looked " HEY! Eyes are up here!" She shouted whacking me on the head. I rolled my eyes. " So I heard today was your birthday." She blanched," H-h-how-" " I have my sources." I interrupted. I looked over to see Carrot turning red. _ Ha a red Carrot!_ " Come on I have something I want you to see."

**Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm BAAACCCKKK! I also have a question. Has anyone ever made a pizza box oven if so send me directions on how to make one! Thanks I'll try to update more frequently! HORSEYGIRL OUT! ;D**

s/10841838/1/The-Descendants-of-the-Seven


	5. In the Garden of the Golden King

**I HAVE MADE WORDS!**

**HEY! HAY! HAY! IM BACK WITH A BETTER CHAPTER!**

**Though* starts sobbing* I DON'T OWN TMI!**

_Jace's POV_

After asking her that I got nervous but masked it with a smirk. " So where are we going?" She asked suspiciously. I tilted my head down and laughed," Don't worry I'm not going to kill you, just going to dazzle you with my handsomeness." I stated arrogantly so I don't seem off. We had just token the last turn and started climbing the stairs. _Ding Dong!_ I smiled. I was excited to go up to the greenhouse because at midnight is the best time to go to the garden. As we walked up the stairs I had a bad feeling of what was to come.

_Valentine's POV_

" They think that they can keep me in here? Ha!" I muttered to myself. I silently rocked away in my corner. _ BANG!_ The door was slammed open as another convict was thrown in. " Hey, Valentine you'll get along great with Peter. Says that you both tried to kill the same person." The guard stated. _ Hm maybe things will go by quicker than I thought._

_Alec's POV_

I watched silently as Clary and Jace went up to the greenhouse. I sighed and followed quietly and slipped behind a random flower bush and listened. " Wow." Clary turned slowly, taking in the beauty of the room I assume. " It's so beautiful here at night." Jace grinned. " And we have the place to ourselves. Alec and Izzy hate it up here. They have allergies and Max doesn't know this place exists." Clary shivered. _ It is cold but I didn't know he thought that I had allergies, _I thought to myself. " What kind of flowers are these?" Clary asked Jace. I glanced at the flowers, _Hm beautiful flowers._ I didn't listen to the entire conversation. But as I looked up as the clock struck 12pm they… _Kissed._

After that I watched as tears silently trailed down my face as they kissed my heart breaking. I choked down a sob and dashed out of the garden to my room. As I was dashing down the stairs I saw Jade walking up them. Apparently she didn't see me, but if she did she didn't acknowledge me. I slowed down and waited at the bottom of the stairs and listened. I heard yelling and Jade ran down the stairs tears streaming down her face. " Jade wait up!" I called out to her. " I go up to ask Clary for an eraser but walk in on them kissing they turn around and accuse me off something I've never done." I whispered as she hugged me. I calmed down and walked to the movie room with her.

As soon as I got calmed down enough I started to set up the DVD player. " What are you doing?" She asked as she silently stood behind me. " Getting ready to watch some anime, want to watch some with me?" I questioned as I got out all the animes I had. She squealed," Do you have Attack on Titan?" She asked. I started flipping threw my DVD book and finally found the disc that I had burned(A/N Taking something audio or video and copying it on something else) the first season of Attack on Titan. " That I have Potato Girl." I quoted as I popped in the disc. As I pressed play I sat down and pulled her into my lap.

_Clary's POV_

As Jace and I kissed I heard a door open. When Jace and I broke apart I looked over to see Alec standing there looking at us. " _WHAT THE HELL!_" Jace yelled. " _I FELT SOMEONE WATCHING US BUT YOU! YOU LITTLE-_" " What are you talking about I was just going to look for my ph-" Alec said. " You disgust me. You lying bitch." Jace growled. " But I didn't-" " _QUIT LYING!_" I yelled. That's when I looked closer and saw that he was silently crying. As I was about to apologize he turned and ran I knew that he never lied but I knew that if I said something I would get blasted by Jace too. I was going to go after him but Jace stopped me. " Just let the bitch go and cool down." Jace stated. I turned and sobbed into his shoulder as he quieted me down. " I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." I murmured as I fell asleep.

_Jace's POV_

I glanced down at Clary to make sure she was asleep. I sighed," If only you knew… If only." I glanced at her again and started walking down the stairs and towards her room.

But as I passed the movie room I heard a movie playing. Curiosity got the better of me and I poked my head through the door. I looked at the couch and saw Alec and Jade cuddled up watching some random anime. I scoffed and continued down the hall towards Clary's room. I smiled as I opened the door and placed her down on the bed. " Good night Carrot." I whispered as I left the room.

_Now to deal with Alec._ I thought to myself. As I made my way back down the hall way I heard talking. I slowed down and listened cause I was a curious little bastard. " Noooooo, but but he didn't have any salt." I heard a female voice cry out. I quickly dashed into the room after I heard a thump followed by a groan( A/N Me: Jace you sick Taki's Bastard). " What's going on in here?" I called out as I walked in the room. As I looked around I saw Alec trying no to laugh and Jade. She was in the funniest situation possible, she was face first on the floor ass in the air with the lower half of her body on the couch. Apparently Alec had drawn on her face because it had a picture of shit and said _Kiss my ass or smell like Shit ye Bastard!_ With little middle fingers covering the rest of her face. And Alec was standing in the corner of the room giggling like a school-girl. I face palmed and walked back to Clary's room passing Max and Izzy on the way there. I sigh as I cuddle up to Clary. Then a thought hit me," Why was Alec crying?" Then I fell asleep.

**Hey you guys be grateful because I uploaded during class. Kay thanks for reading! Oh and one of you guys can send me an idea and I'll try to make it blend in with the next chappy! HorseyGirl325 OUT YALL! ;D**

_**( Check out my friends awesome story if your a PJO fan!)**_

s/10841838/1/The-Descendants-of-the-Seven


	6. AN

Hey guys I know that some of you are waiting for the next chapter but I hate to disappoint you but your wait has been in vain. I will be putting this story on HIATUS until further notice. I'm very sorry but I lost inspiration for this story and as others have been saying ( i will be paraphrasing this a bit) This story is shitty and all over the place. No I wont be giving this story to everyone to write again and hope that you guys don't mind. I will be trying to write other stories. TOODLES! ;D HorseyGirl325 out.


	7. Continue?

Hey guys! Yeah it's another A/N Groan and scream all you like but I wanna know something. Should I continue this or just give up completely on this? Comment telling me what you want if y'all send in more 'Yes' than 'No' than I'll pull my shit together and give my best attempt to pick up my first fanfiction I wrote, if not I'll discontinue. It'll probably sound different because I started this story when I was 12 and stuff. By the Angel I'm rambling! So give me your answers and I'll go on from there.

TOODLES AND STUFF! Horseygirl325 OUT Y'ALL! ;D


End file.
